Pushed to the Limit
by sg1princess8
Summary: Just another Rodney and Jennifer story. What happens when the Wraith attack


**This is the most recent story I've written, and I'm actually writing it at the same time as posting it! I hope you like it, this is one of my favorite ships! Also, comments are loved! I'm hoping to make this a long one!**

"Jennifer?" Rodney stood just inside the door of the infirmary. He had come to get her after waiting in the lunch room for 15 minutes after the time they normally meet for lunch. He looked around and found the beautiful doctor lost in her computer. When he called her name, she had been pulled away from her work and looked up at him.

"Rodney, oh god. I lost track of time, I'm sorry." She looked down at the computer in her hands and then back at him. "Just let me finish this really quick, I promise it won't take long." She sent him a small smile, hoping he would let her take a couple more minutes.

"Go ahead, I'll be here." He sent her a smile that only she ever saw that made her want to get through her work a lot faster. She stepped into her office and tried to finish the idea that she had going, but with no luck. That smile had affected her thought process and she was getting no where. She saved what she had and went to meet with the man who was infecting her brain.

"I'm glad you came, I didn't notice how hungry I was." She smiled as she walked up to him trying to ignore the feelings flowing through her body.

"Yeah, well, I noticed how hungry I was, that's why I came." It was hard for him to even pretend to be rude to her, especially when she smiled at him like that. Her smile had a way of making him weak in the knees.

They walked in silence to the lunch room where they got their food and sat down at a table. Both lost too lost in their own thoughts about each other to actually acknowledge the real thing.

"So." Rodney started as he munched on a carrot. "What was so interesting that it kept you away from lunch time?" He followed the carrot with a bite of sandwich as he turned his attention fully to the woman sitting in front of him.

Jennifer finished off a swig of water before she answered him. "Well, you know how I've been working with Wraith DNA lately. I've been trying to come up with a way for more people to be able to sense the Wraith in the same way that Teyla does. That way, teams don't have to rely on sensors and it works more reliably." She hoped she didn't sound stupid. Normally she didn't worry about that, but every once in a while she worried more about Rodney thought about her ideas.

Rodney had to let that idea sink in. It would be a weird sensation to be able to be that up close and personal with a Wraith. It sent a shiver through his spine. "It seems like a great idea, but I have to say, it's not something I would want myself. I'll stick with the sensors for now." He smiled, trying to show her that it wasn't a diss on her work, but simply that he didn't want to be that close with a Wraith.

"Yeah, I'm sure their will be mixed reactions to it, but I feel like enough people would be interested. It's seemed to be such a great help on Sheppard's team, I would hope to get at least one person on every team to accept the idea of it." She really didn't do things in a small fashion. When she committed herself to something, she would go with it all the way, or until it failed. She really didn't like the second option, so she chose to think positively and do her best at everything.

"Well, I guess I'm off the hook then, since we've got Teyla." Rodney smiled as he finished off his food.

They were both standing up to throw out their trash when they both got paged through their communicators. "Doctor Keller and Doctor McKay to the briefing room immediately." They looked at each other and took off for the briefing room. They made it there at the same time and saw that the rest of Sheppard's team was already there.

Woolsey looked at the both of them and got straight to business. "Thank you for joining us. A situation has arisen that need the attention of you and your team Colonel Sheppard, as well as the medical attention of Doctor Keller."

"And what exactly is so drastic that we didn't hear about it before now?" Sheppard asked as he leaned back in his chair. He was always trying to get under Woolsey's skin.

Ignoring the dig, Woolsey continued to explain to the group what was going on. "We had a team off world on a basic reconnaissance mission when the planet was attacked by Wraith. We were only able to hear from the team once before they requested radio silence, and that was two days ago. Normally I wouldn't be so pushy, but this particular planet has not been visited by the Wraith in several decades, so the Wraith are probably taking their own sweet time culling the planet."

"So basically you want us to walk into a trap?" Rodney spoke up. He didn't like the way this mission sounded. It was way to risky and they were basically just asking to get killed.

"You're walking in prepared." Was all Woolsey said on that topic. "Doctor Keller, I'd like you to go along in case there are any injuries we can help with."

Jennifer nodded, though she wasn't always happy being sent on a mission to help all the injured people of a planet. She loved helping people, but she was only one woman and in these cases she was often spread far to thin. She tried to think positively, at least she would be with Rodney.

"Alright, you know what you have to do. Be back here at 1300 hours." Woolsey dismissed the team and walked out himself before any one was in front of him. The rest of the team just kind of looked at each other before getting up to get dressed. They knew this mission was going to be an interesting one.


End file.
